Additions
by themis.ceres
Summary: SG1 mets a dynamtic duo only to learn that these two are going to be temporarily assigned to them! Things start out bumpy as a wild civilan specialist and a fellow Air Force Colonel are thrown into the SG1mix. OC love fic .. Temporarily On Hold.
1. Introductions

**Additions**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

_It was oh-five-hundred and SG1 had just returned from a particularly tough mission. General Hammond had offered them three days of down time if they debriefed right away. They had just been released and were preparing to leave for home when they heard a loud, passionate argument heading down the hall towards them in the mess hall. _

Specialist Marina "Mary" Eilis Green stomped into the commissary obviously pissed. She roughly grabbed a cup of coffee and scouted out an empty table as far away from the entrance as possible. Her curly red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail while her radiant green eyes practically smoked. Not a minute later Colonel Jake Rossini pounded in also.

_Always keen for new gossip that didn't involve their sex lives SG1 watched the duo out of the corner of their eye. A task made even easier as they were the only six people in the room. _

He crossed the room in five strides, also looking rather pissed off. Mary pulled up her legs and sat Indian style on her chair making sure to purposefully ignore him.

"Buona Mattine Signorie." He ground out the words, as if just talking was trying his civility. She didn't look up. Normally he would have loved the challenge of her strength of character and beauty but today he wasn't in the mood to be charmed. "Were you going to tell me?" he whispered harshly. She involuntarily reached up to touch the side of her face.

"Should I have?" she whisper-yelled back.

"Yes!"

"Why? I reported to the infirmary and to Colonel Tandy." Their eyes were now firmly locked in an internal battle of wills. He lost his cool first.

"Because I am YOUR commanding officer!" This time it seemed they both forgot that the sun hadn't come up yet and that SG1 was still there.

Mary laughed. "Oh, come on!" her voice cracked "Why did you really want to know?!"

He crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be back on duty." She shook her head willing back the dizziness and tears that she had been fighting since her plane landed.

"That's not answer." He refused to budge so she went on, grounding out her words carelessly. "The only way I'm leaving is if you drag me out." He leaned in treacherously close and Mary smelt his intoxicating cologne.

"And you think I won't." A dangerous, smug smiled landed itself on his lips.

Mary closed her eyes and swayed a little in her seat. Jake narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her every move. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Jake." Her voice was but a soft whisper. "I don't feel so good."


	2. Meet Jake Rossini, Colonel USAF

**Chapter 2: Fusion**

Mary tried to stand up and even though she was leaning heavily on the table she barely made it. Jake knitted his eyebrows and stared her down. "You don't feel well?" he repeated. Mary nodded her head slowly, nausea threatening her and the blackness of unconsciousness calling to her.

"I, I" Finally the pounding became to much, releasing a small scream Mary let the beauty of painless black claim her.

Jake watched as the young woman before him fought her demons and lost. Watching as she fainted before his eyes he barley caught her before she hit the ground. "Medic! I need a medic!"

_3/4 's of SG1 had been watching in unperturbed fascination the couple across the room. There was something romantic, mysterious, and violent about them. Suddenly the man was yelling for a medic and panic laced his voice. Jack jumped up first and directed Daniel to call to the infirmary for an emergency team. He and Sam quickly rushed over with Teal'c behind them._

Jack quickly slipped into command mode and began sizing up the situation. "Colonel, what the hell happened? It's only 05:20."

Jake looked up. "I don't know. We were just having a discussion and she fainted. I do know though that she just got back from some down time. I'm _sure_ that has something to do with it."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You know her well?"

Jake shrugged. "Specialist has made her way into my office a couple times." Looking him over it was obvious that the man was not planning on sharing anymore information. Sam closed in and leaned over to take the woman's pulse.

"Mary" she whispered into the woman's ear. Getting no response she turned back to _her_ colonel and shrugged. "Not responsive sir and her pulse becoming more and more thready."

Jack nodded. "Alright, well the med team should be here any minute."

After almost a minute and a half Jack swore.

"Damn it where are they?" He stopped pacing for a second to look down at his watch for the thousandth time, then back at the pair on the floor. Shortly after Sam and Jack had backed off Rossini had moved into a closer more comfortable position. Currently he was mumbling words Jack assumed of either comfort or prayer. Jack eyed the other colonel over. An Air Force Colonel of about 42 he was Jack's subordinate just by a few years. From what he knew of the man before him Rossini had spent a few years in the Black Ops, from experience Jack knew how tough you had to be, but there was some fire in the other man's eyes that a career in the military hadn't managed to destroy. Jack was sure it was some sort of Italian passion or something because even though Jake had been living as an American in the US for probably over twenty years he was still as Italian as the day he had first arrived.

He was the commanding officer of SG-10, the back up team Jack mused to himself. Whenever any team, but it was usually a scientific team, needed back up SG-10 went with them. Comprised of ex-Black Ops Rossini, two marine captains, a 2nd Lt from the Army, and a Navy captain it was definitely _unique_ but the team was tight. Jack knew from first hand experience.

_**Flashback: Jack's POV**_

**_He and Teal'c were entering the mess after an extremely boring morning. No missions, no crisis, they had actually had to do their jobs. Making their way to SG1's regular table Jack noticed rather large table a few rows ahead. Usually one saw groups of two or three sometimes even four people per table but the one he was looking at seated six guys from all across the Services. Not really giving it much of a thought Jack proceed on to his regular seat. Daniel had joined them a few minutes later with Sam and Jack's brain official shut down to the barest minimum level. That was until Teal'c's concerned voice broke through his reverie. _**

"**_O'Neill I believe that those two Airmen are in search of a fight." Jack looked up. There weren't that many people in the dinning hall at all so picking out the two trouble makers wasn't hard at all. Interestingly there weren't that many fights at the SGC. The Marines and the Russians kept to themselves and the scientists were respected. It surprised him that the two men were heading towards the six man table he had passed coming in. The two Airmen were hassling the Navy Corps man who was seated at the table. _**

**_There were hardly any people from the Navy among the SGC, in fact you could probably count them on one hand, _and_ place them all in the infirmary. The poor guy was studiously trying to ignore them but it was obvious that the two marines on either side of him were getting agitated. _**

_**Daniel's civilian-ness controlled his mouth. "Jack shouldn't you intervene?" **_

_**Jack shook his head. "Not yet. They all work together so they have to learn to eat and live together. If they start throwing food or punches then we intervene."**_

_**Then it got loud. **_

"_**What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a boat or something?" Annoying Airman One teased. **_

_**Annoying Airman Two stepped in. "Yea, how many water guys are there here anyway? What are you the only one?" They laughed too hard at their own stupid jokes. Finally the Marines sitting on the left side of the Navy captain, Captain Brian Fersong, stood up. **_

"**_Come on guys, knock it off. You're not even that funny, okay?" The two men stopped laughing and looked at each other. "Not funny eh?" They stepped a bit closer. "Are you sure about that?"_**

_**The second Marine, Captain Wallace Fernandez, stood up. "I'm sure about it. You know what; come to think of it my ex is funnier than you are." **_

_**Airman 2 grabbed him by the lapels. "Oh yea. So what is that an invite? You wanna by my bitch?"**_

**_The Army Lt., William Flynn, moved across the table and placed a hand on the each of the men's chest. "Settle down Airmen, no harm no foul. Let's all just take it easy okay?" _**

_**Airman 2 nodded and dropped Fernandez's jacket and began turning around, then abruptly pivoted and laid a hard one on Fernandez's jaw. Ironically the first person to react was Jack Morton, the Navy captain. He was able to get one in on the offensive Airman's face before Flynn pulled him off. Just as Jack was readying himself to walk over and break it up the sixth man pushed himself up from the table. **_

"**_STAND DOWN AIRMEN." His voice was cold, soft, and deadly tinged with a European accent, even Jack stopped. Both Airmen sneered and started laughing. _**

"**_Oh yea, I'm shaking in my little booties. Stand down, or what?" _**

**_The man looked up. "Or I will drop your ass back down to cadet so fast you wont even have time to call mommy. And then, your mine. And I can guarantee you a life of toothbrushes and an endless supply of dirty latrines." The man smiled. "It's a benefit of being a colonel in the United States Air Force." Placing his hands in his pockets Jake rocked on his feet a couple times. "We are going to leave now. And if I ever see you approaching Captain Morton it had better be to buy him lunch." Then he walked away. _**

_**Jack had been seriously impressed with not only Jake Rossini but with his team too. **_

_**End Flash Back**_

Seeing him now almost cradling the young specialist Jack couldn't help but wonder how the man in front of him had managed to keep his humanity so strong after all these years.


	3. Meet Mariana Green, Specialist SGC

**Chapter 3: Fusion**

Sam hovered at Jack's side, arms crossed, watching the seemingly sleeping young woman. Part of her envied the unconscious specialist, asleep Mary didn't look a day over twenty plus, she wouldn't mind letting that Jake Rossini hold _her._ Sam sighed like she didn't have enough problems with her own certain Colonel. Tightening her arms around her chest Sam recognized Rossini as a member of the "I Care About Her More Than I Should" club. She shuddered and hoped that the med team would get here soon.

Daniel was pacing. He didn't pace often but it was coming up on the almost two and a half minute mark and the med team still hadn't arrived. He looked across at Sam who hadn't really moved since she had reached Mary's side, her eyes were glazed over and she had a thoughtful look on her face. Daniel looked back at the woman who had fainted. He had recognized her the minute she stepped foot into the mess, her flaming red hair, clear piercing green eyes, and extremely feminine physique had given her away immediately but really that was just the surface of the wondrous Mary Green.

The intensity of her lovely physical attributes was matched by her equally intense personality. Her mother was Italian and her father Irish, when he said passionate he wasn't kidding, _in the slightest_. The first time he had met her she had come tripping into his lab coffee in one hand, binders, folders, and papers overflowing in the other and hair everywhere. After she had tied the beast back they spent three hours discussing and debating Coronus and the possibilities of the other Greek Gods as Gou'alds.

He shook his head, the thing that had stayed with him after all of that was not the points she had made but her reaction at the end when Sam and Jack had come to retrieve him for lunch.

**_Flash Back: Daniel's POV_**

_**Mary had her hands set firmly on his desk. "WHEN has Aphrodite EVER been recounted as VINDICTIVE?" Daniel leaned in to match her stance. **_

"_**When was Thor ever described as a four foot gray alien?"**_

**_She laughed mercilessly. "Exactly. Looks at Norse mythology, it corresponds much better to Greek than Egyptian. The actions and characteristics of the Greek Pantheon is much closer to those of the Norse gods. The Pantheon fought against Coronus and the rest of the Titans, hell for all we know those similarities could mean that the Asgard and the Greeks were allies!" _**

_**It was Daniel's turn to laugh. "So what you think all of the sudden we'll just FIND ATLANTIS?"**_

"_**YES!"**_

_**Sam and Jack had chosen that moment to enter, both with looks of incredulousness painted on their faces. Though Sam had taken one look at the woman and just adopted a look of pity and amusement. Jack not knowing who she was just raised his eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pockets. **_

"**_Specialist, you beating on my archeologist?"_**

**_Mary had raised her eyebrows at Daniel in question for a split second before turning around. "Beating on Colonel?" she had replied sweetly in her think Italian accent "That sounds a little violent for me." She smiled evilly. "No no, we were just having a really rather interesting_ _rational discussion." Then her eyes had moved from Jack to Sam and her hands unconsciously to her stomach. Offering a half smile Mary had approached Sam quietly, about two feet before she reached her Sam stepped forward and the two women embraced each other warmly. Mary whispered something in her ear before stepping back and smiling. Retrieving just one of her binders she made her way to the door. "Doctor Jackson, I will leave my files her for you to catch up on. But I really will need them back when your done." She turned to leave then seemed to think better of it. Tapping her fingers on the door frame she called over her shoulder. " And Doctor Jackson? When we DO find Atlantis you WILL owe me five hundred dollars." And then she had just walked out, still proud, still passionate. _**

_**End Flash Back**_

Daniel had never learn what the exchange was between the two woman but Mary's unflinching strength and pride before ¾'s of SG1 was definitely impressive.


	4. The Scientific Word for Losing Ones Cool

**Chapter 4: The Scientific Word for "Colonel Jake Rossini Losing His Cool"**

To be fair he had waited almost five minutes, okay, only three and a half but even Jack had become sick of waiting too. Frowning Jake kept a warm hand in search of her pulse while the other wrapped itself protectively around her hand, trying to reassure her. Sighing he frowned up at his fellow Colonel, it was obvious that the medical team seemed to be in no rush.

"Jack they aren't coming."

Jack shook his head. "Of course they are, Napoleon is on top of stuff like this."

30 seconds later with a low growl of frustration and fury Jake scooped his arms under Mary and picked her up, hauling her gently in against his chest as he turned to throw a dark look at Jack.

"Apparently not." He turned to the other woman in the room. "Sam could you please run ahead and tell Janet that we're on our way." His strong arms wrapped tightly around Mary as he carried her across the mess. Carefully balancing his charge Jake kicked open the doors of the commissary.

Practically jogging down the hall towards the infirmary he refused to give a second glance to the people who were beginning to litter the hallways or the food he was throwing at the rumor mill.

Jack was sure they set some kind of record. He and Sam were trailing Rossini and Mary as Daniel had offered to run ahead instead, he was the best sprinter of them all. Ergo the reason he was chosen to be the dialer of the DHD.

Glancing over he could see Sam was chewing her bottom lip; she only did that when she was extremely nervous. Nudging her slightly he whispered, "Hey Carter, what's bothering you?"

She began to shake her head but suddenly stopped and looked up. "Sir did you see those bruises?" Jack nodded slowly; even though mostly hidden he had still managed to see that they were nasty and ranged from the side of her face down under her shirt. "Sir I think they have to do with the down time Colonel Rossini mentioned. I mean other wise they shouldn't be there." She made specific eye contact this time, trying to pass her hidden message.

"What are you suggesting Carter? Because for all we know they could just be from her last mission."

Sam shook her head vehemently. "No sir. SG5 came back last week and I _know_ for a fact sir that she was clean."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now, do you have something you would lake to share Sam?"

Giving him a look of pure disgust mingled with a small douse of rage she replied. "No _sir_." She brushed past her fiancée to catch up with Rossini.

Jake swiftly entered the infirmary with Mary still clutched in his arms, internally cursing himself for allowing her back on duty after his conversation with Colonel Tandy and Nurse O'Malley. Looking wildly around for a free bed he strode through the middle of Janet's infirmary and gently lowered her down on the first free bed. Looking wildly around her called out for Janet.

Janet, forewarned by Daniel but incensed by Jake's cry, practically tripped over herself running to the bed. As Jake spoke with her his concern was evident in the deep tone of his voice, the increased Italian accent and the dark flicker of his gaze.

Then Janet uttered the words no one ever wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave now. She needs immediate attention; you all have to clear out."

So SG1 and Jake were subjugated to waiting in the hallway until Janet had worked her magic.


End file.
